


Jeszcze kilka sekund.

by Jimmor



Series: Miniatury [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmor/pseuds/Jimmor
Summary: Co roku pierwszego listopada nachodzi mnie refleksja i dziś postanowiłam ją spisać w formie fanfictiona z supernatural, bo serial jest bliskim tym tematom.





	

Śmierć, czyli coś co dopada każdego. Nie ważne czy jesteś biedny, czy bogaty. Nie ważne, że jesteś pieprzonym łowcą, który pragnie uratować innych, narażając swoje życie i tak zginiesz. Zginiesz tragicznie, prawdopodobnie z rąk jakiegoś potwora. Nie będzie to spokojna śmierć w zacisznym domu. Zginiesz prawdopodobnie w trasie, podczas polowania i jedyną osobą, która się o tym dowie będzie potwór, bądź twój partner, który cię pochowa. Twoja śmierć nie obejdzie nikogo, bo prawdopodobnie zostałeś nielicznym ze swojej rodziny, lub jedynym. Nikt płakać za tobą nie będzie, nikt nie zostawi na twoim grobie symbolicznych kwiatów, czy nie zapali znicza. Nawet jeśli ktoś będzie chciał to zrobić to prawdopodobnie nie znajdzie twojego grobu, chyba że cię sam pochował. Życie Łowcy to nieustanna walka by zdążyć przed Śmiercią. To swoisty wyścig, w którym nie ma miejsca na potknięcie, bo Śmierć potrafi być szybka. To właśnie sprawiło, że Dean stał teraz nad grobem i rozmyślał. To właśnie dziś zdał sobie sprawę ile osób już pochował, ile ciał spalił... Każde istnienie było jak płomyk lampionu, powieszonego na wielkim dębie przy domu rodzinnym. Tych lampionów było wiele... Mary, John, Garth, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Charlie... mógłby wymieniać w nieskończoność. Każda z tych postaci była płomykiem, który pragnął zgasnąć jak najpóźniej, jednak się nie udało. Zgaśli w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, pozostawiając pustkę i wielkie wyrzuty sumienia.  
**_"Przecież mogłem ich uratować"_** , wmawiał sobie Dean, który obarczał się każdą śmiercią. Dźwigał ciężar, który z nich płynął. Ciężar, który powoli niszczył go od środka.  
Oni wszyscy przegrali wyścig, zginęli tragicznie z rąk potwora, który szczerzył zęby, widząc jak osoba łapie ostatni wdech. Zacisnął mocno pięść. Chciał krzyczeć, po prostu krzyczeć i pozbyć się tego wszystkiego co w nim siedziało. Tego cierpienia i poczucia winy. Miał dość.  
Wyjął z kieszeni zapalniczkę. Przyklęknął przy grobie i spojrzał na napis smutnymi oczami. Oczami, które nagle zalały się łzami. Oczami, które pragnęły wykrzyczeć wielkie "przepraszam", choć tak dobrze wiedziały, że nic to nie da. Odpalił zapalniczkę i powoli zapalił knot lampionu, który kupił gdzieś po drodze. Zawsze uważał to za śmieszną czynność, jednak wiedział, że tego właśnie pragnie. Nawet jeśli nie chciał, to musiał zapalić ten symboliczny ogień, w końcu tylko tyle mógł już zrobić. Nie potrafił uratować, to chociaż spełni jedną z próśb, które usłyszał. Położył lampion obok kwiatów i wstał. Przejechał jeszcze symbolicznie po granicie i odwrócił się. Pragnął stąd odejść i zapomnieć, lecz nie było to takie proste. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na napis i ścisnął mocniej pięść, musiał kontrolował łzy, które napływały mu do oczów. Jednocześnie pragnął ponownie posiadać znamię Caina. oraz pierwsze ostrze, by móc z zimną krwią i brakiem poczucia winy, zabić to ścierwo.

\- Dean... - odezwał się głos z tyłu. - Nawet o tym nie myśl, on by tego nie chciał.

\- Skąd wiesz? Może właśnie tego pragnął? Może pragnął bym zabił to ścierwo, które go zabiło. Bym torturował go do chwili, w której będzie błagał o śmierć, a ja jej nie dam. Nie dam mu ukojenia, którego tak bardzo będzie pragnąć. Może właśnie tego chcę. Może pragnie tego tak, jak ja pragnę, by każdy pojedynczy płomyk jeszcze raz zapalił się, ale tu na ziemi, nie na tym pieprzonym dębie. Może pragnie tak jak ja, by wyścig się jeszcze nie skończył... Nie wiesz tego, nikt tego nie wie.

\- Dean. Minął już rok. Poza tym ten wyścig się jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Dla niego się skończył! - krzyknął i pokazał palcem na wyryte imię i nazwisko. - Ile ludzi już przeze mnie zginęło, a ja nawet nie znalazłem ich grobów, nie zapaliłem tej pierdolonej świeczki... Nic nie zrobiłem! Nawet nie wiesz jak pragnę, by móc z nimi jeszcze raz porozmawiać, by mieć z nimi nawet te kilka sekund, które starczą na powiedzenie przepraszam i popatrzenie w ich puste oczy. Pragnę posiadać jeszcze kilka sekund, które tak wiele mogą zmienić.

\- Wiem - szepnął. - Wiem, że tego pragniesz, lecz musisz odpuścić. To nic nie zmieni.

\- Ja... - przerwał, nie umiał wypowiedzieć tych słów, po prostu nie umiał. - Kurwa.

Popatrzył jeszcze raz na nagrobek, na którym widniały dwa słowa, które tak bardzo go bolały, nawet jeśli minął już pieprzony rok.  


**Sam Winchester.**

\- Wiem... Jestem tu tak samo jak byłem rok temu i będę przez następne lata, aż sam cię pochowam. Po prostu będę.

Odwrócił się w jego stronę i przytulił, mocno ściskając prochowiec.

\- Po prostu pamiętaj, a będzie to najlepsze co możesz zrobić. Pamiętaj o każdym z tych ludzi, którzy narażali życie dla innych. Pamiętaj... ,oni tylko tego od ciebie wymagają. Żadnego poczucia winy, zemsty, czy łez. Pamięć... tylko tyle.

Od tego dnia minęły lata, ale czy coś się zmieniło? Tak. Poczucie winy wyparowało, ból, czy chęć zemsty również. Pozostało tylko jedno, pamięć. Pamięć, która powinna w nas trwać i trwać, bo nie ma nic gorszego od zapomnienia, a w szczególności zapomnienia swoich bliskich. Niech pozostaną oni tym symbolicznym płomyczkiem, który będzie się palił do końca świata i jeszcze dalej.


End file.
